The Jones Family
by SupernaturalWhoLocked
Summary: Killian Jones isn't just a former villain and a lover he's so much more than that... he's a brother and a son and a friend... he's in the Underworld, talking to his family, his sister, brother and mother, and he must leave them now for his future in Storybrooke... how much can Killian take before he breaks? And why is his family history involve the Dark One? SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5B!


Chapter One: The Jones Family

 **Author's Note: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5! I've been having a lot of Jones family feels! So here is a chapter about them and I hope you like! Follow, favourite, read, and review please! :) Also Killian's fathers name has been confirmed as Brennan (or something close like that) :)**

 **I made the cover pic it's old and faded since that's representing Killian's age :)**

 **Disclaimer: I only make edits and write fanfiction… :( but all rights to A &E! **

*****OUAT*****

 _Killian Jones stood on the edge of the ship, looking out to the ocean. His mother and father were fighting downstairs, Liam was walking through the town, trying to find food and their sister, Grace Elizabeth, was resting in the ocean below them. He didn't have words to describe how he felt. This was his sister! Little Grace, who loved to draw and who loved to annoy her older brothers, but now. She was gone, killed by illness and the broken family was even more broken. His parents didn't act like a married couple anymore._

 _He sighed. He shouldn't be feeling like this! He wasn't meant to lose his sister when she was seven and he was nine. He missed her beyond words, but it had been a month, and the family was struggling, so he closed his eyes, gripping Grace's favourite necklace. He put the sword necklace on and walked away from the edge as his mother Catherine came up onto the deck, looking worse than ever. Brennan, his father, followed her up._

 _He hated his father. He caused Grace's death. He didn't want her to get better. He didn't stop the trip so they could get her medical help and the towns medical officer, sure as hell didn't know anything about her illness. He glared at his father and walked towards his mother, who he loved more than anything, but her health wasn't great._

' _Where's Liam?' Catherine asked, looking around._

' _He's gone to buy food for you,' Killian said, 'for us.'_

' _He better hurry up,' Brennan said sharply, 'we have to leave.'_

' _Maybe you should leave,' Killian muttered, turning away from his father. Brennan grabbed his arm however and his mother shouted._

' _What did you say boy?' Brennan asked._

' _Maybe you should leave!' Killian spat. 'We'd all be happy if you left! Perhaps Grace wouldn't be dead!'_

 _His father hit him in the face just as Liam came aboard. Liam dropped his bags and punched their father in the jaw. Their mother grabbed Killian and pulled him back. And that's when life started to get worse._

 _Catherine was murdered by Brennan a month later and Brennan had thrown Liam off the ship, keeping Killian and keeping the two brothers apart. A year later Brennan had abandoned Killian at the port and pirates had taken over the ship._

 _He spent a year on the streets before Liam found him, almost dead._

***OUAT***

When he saw his brother, sister and mother he couldn't believe it. They were alive. His mother looked healthier than when she had died, Liam looked care free and less stressed out and Grace. She looked like herself. He couldn't help but smile.

***OUAT***

Killian Jones looked at his brother, sister and mother, not wanting to abandon them, but Emma- Storybrooke- was his future. He didn't belong down here in the Underworld. But he hadn't seen them for years- centuries- and to leave them after spending such little time with them seemed like the cruellest fate of all.

He hugged them for the last time as Emma, the Charmings, Regina and Robin watched on, ready to get out of this literal hell but he wasn't. To leave them after spending such little time with them seemed like the cruellest fate of all.

'Go back and be the man I've always wished for you to be, Killian,' Liam said.

'I love you sweetheart,' Catherine smiled. Grace hugged his knees and looked up at him. He kneeled down to her height, knowing this one would hurt the most.

'Have this,' Grace said, handing him a ring. It was a silver band ring with the words "Jones Family" engraved on it.

'I love it Gracie,' Killian smiled, 'it's beautiful, just like you.'

'Just like Emma,' Grace said, pointing to Emma. Killian smiled at Emma briefly before looking back at Grace, smiling at her.

'Aye, just like Emma,' Killian said, hugging the three of them again.

'Goodbye Killian,' the three of them said, before disappearing and Killian's heart felt heavier than ever. He shouldn't have had to say goodbye to them. Not again. He almost took a step forward, he almost joined them forever before he shook his head.

'Let's get the bloody hell out of this devil place,' Killian said, walking quickly past them, trying to avoid their gazes. He tried to ignore the heavy pain in his heart as the group walked to the Jolly Rodger and he took the wheel as the group took their places to move the ship. It was a two day journey doing this the long way, but they wouldn't be meeting any more dead love ones, for which he was glad about and so was the group.

By midnight he was the only one on the deck, and he took off his swords necklace. It was very old. About three hundred years would do that but it still looked brand new. He smiled softly at it and grabbed the ring Grace had given him. Jones Family. When Grace had died, they hadn't been a family since she was three. His father had turned to alcohol when she was three, and that was when it started to go downhill.

'Penny for your thoughts, Killian?' Emma asked softly. Killian placed the ring on his hand, putting the necklace over his head. He saw his brother's ring hanging from her neck and he smiled slightly at her as she walked over to him.

'Why don't you speak about them?' Emma asked quietly, looking at the ring.

'It's painful Swan. The years don't dull the pain.' Killian sighed. He reached into his pocket, showing her an old photo. 'This is- was my family… That's Grace. Grace Elizabeth Jones. She was seven. She died from illness. My mother, Catherine Eliza, she was murdered by my father. He went to the drink shortly after Grace was born, he had trouble controlling his anger and lashed out at her. I was forced to live with him for a year when he abandoned me, I was dying on the streets when Liam contacted me. Liam. Liam George- he was killed by dreamshade. Like my mother and sister, I watched him die in my arms.'

'Killian- I'm-' Emma said and he heard the emotion in her voice.

'Aye, I know Swan.' Killian said, folding the drawing up. 'It's hard at times. Times where I've wanted to join them. The Underworld proved that.'

Killian stared out onto the ocean. He still remembered that day. When he watched his seven year old sister die in front of him.

Emma grabbed his hand, bringing him back to her. To the present. To the future.

***OUAT***

It was a month later when he had broken. Truly broken down, and it wasn't in the way Emma had expected, it was much worse. They were spending time on his ship, just relaxing and sorting through his large collection of books when she spotted it. An envelope. She took it curiously and saw the messy handwriting. It said "To my big brother Killy".

'Killian,' Emma said and Killian looked at her curiously.

'Yes love?' Killian asked.

'You have a letter here.' Emma said. 'From Grace.'

Emma watched as his whole face changed. He didn't move until she grabbed his hand.

'Read it to me,' Killian said quietly, sitting down next to her. Emma opened the letter up and smiled softly. It looked new.

' _Dear Killy,_

 _You've gone home, a long time ago. You're back home, living with Emma, and your future, but I miss you. I was the first one down here. It was horrible. Then Mama came and I had someone to talk to, but I missed my brothers. A few years later, Liam came and we all waited. And waited._

 _But you never came. I wondered if you hated me. If you didn't love me but Hades, the keeper of the Underworld, would give people information on loved ones, and he showed us what you had become because of your suffering._

 _I may look seven, but I'm not. I'm much older than that, Killy, and I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Every day I wished we could swap places but then you met her. Emma Swan. She changed you, Killy, and I'm so glad she's my future sister in-law._

 _But now I have to end the letter. I love you Killian. You are my brother, my protector. My best friend, and I still can't help but guiltily wish that you were here with me, not being happy with Emma, but you my brother, deserve every piece of happiness. Mama and Liam have the same thoughts as well, Killy, and we all feel horrible for it. But we love you. So be happy._

 _Just know I'll always love you,_

 _Grace Elizabeth Jones.'_

Emma finished the letter and stared at it. She didn't even realise she was crying until tears dropped on the letter. She quickly wiped them and looked at Killian. He was staring at the letter blankly. There was no emotion on his face and she passed him the letter. He took it, staring at it, not reading, just staring at her name.

'She was sick all of her life,' Killian said quietly, 'we never knew why. She got particularly ill after a trip to the village markets. She died a few days later, when I was giving her a hug. My mother- she went into depression, Liam and I had to provide for us, and my father- well he didn't even care. Never threw her a funeral, just chucked her body into the ocean. My father killed my mother a month later, as we were on a ship. He was angry and fuelled by alcohol. He stabbed her in the heart and she fell on top of me and Liam.

'He threw her off the ship just as cold-heartedly as he did with Grace, and he kicked Liam off the ship, and I was forced to be with my mothers' killer for six months before he abandoned me and I was left on the streets of the village for a year before Liam found me. I was almost dead, and I wished I was dead, but Liam gave me a home, gave me comfort, he was my brother. He went into the navy and I followed him. He died when he was thirty and I was twenty-three.

'And I never got to say goodbye,' Killian said and Emma hugged him.

'I'm so sorry Killian.' Emma said. She felt his tears on her shoulder and she hugged him tighter.

'The worst part is that my father was a Dark One.' Killian whispered. ' _All my_ _life_ the Dark One has surrounded me. Darkness has always surrounded me. I never even got a chance to be light. I've always been destined to be the Dark One.'

'No you weren't,' Emma said, 'Merlin saw many different paths for us. The future is never clear to anyone Killian. It's a puzzle. But you know what I see in our future? Us.'

Emma kissed him and he kissed her back, his sisters' letter falling to the ground.

'I love you,' Emma said, 'and I forgive you.'

'I love you too, Emma,' Killian said, 'and I already forgave you.'

And after that day, Emma made sure that his family lived on, by hanging the photo up in the family room. He always smiled at the picture, whether sadly or deep in thought, and that made Emma smile.

***OUAT***

 **Author's Note: For some reason, I keep thinking that Killian has a little sister that died young and this wouldn't get out of my head. This new episode "Swan Song" should certainly be interesting considering its got Killian backstory {ABOUT TIME ADAM AND EDDIE! Just kidding I love you A &E! 3 3 3 :)}**

 **So please tell me your thoughts on Killian backstory and what you thought of Killian having a sister and your thoughts on Grace :)**

 **I have a theory about Regina and Killian and then I have my thoughts about "Broken Heart" so if you want to read on, please do :)**

It's said that Regina has a secret backstory with a character on the show and I've got a theory… Regina is Killian's sister, Grace. Now here me out, top three fav Once characters are Killian, Regina and Belle and that will never change and so I've always loved their scenes (all of them together is the best scenes) but Regina and Killian look eerily similar don't they? (I showed my non-Oncer friend a pic of them and they asked if they were siblings and my Oncer friend did say they looked and acted a lot like siblings) They look more like siblings then Zelena and Regina even tho I love that crazy Wicked Queen dynamic.

So I don't know if it's a coincidence like the Arthur and Killian thing where they looked like each other or if it's more than that… **So here is my theory!** "Regina is Killian's long lost sister, Grace Elizabeth Jones and she doesn't remember because the Dark One, Brennan Jones (their father) cursed her to be a baby (again) and sending her to the future to be with Cora Mills, and ultimately making Killian a Dark One and Grace/Regina the Evil Queen"

So if I'm going with this theory you'll wondering "but she's dead! Killian saw her in the underworld!" Ah I see your point my follow Oncers, and fear not! I've made up for that! Killian saw Grace die. He never knew Grace/Regina as the same person and even tho she's technically alive, think about the magic being used… their father would never want them to know… and Hades (that sassy little underworld demon we all love in the Disney movie) could be easily manipulated to make it look like Grace was there. "What about the letter?" well that's really Grace/Regina writing… Regina doesn't remember writing it but it's her.

If you want to see how that one would work out, watch out for "Brothers and Sisters" which will be about that and another theory I have for Season 5B (Killian is being "evil" because he doesn't want Emma to be the Dark One anymore" so he sacrifices himself) so watch out!

 **And that is feels right there! I loved this new episode! I love this season! I don't believe that Once is going down in the dumps (I personally think it's because their fav character/ship aren't being shown as much and they are bitter and hateful but oh well that's their opinion tho I'd love some more Hooked Queen scenes), I think it's getting better and this last episode "Broken Heart" certainly left my heart broken. My feels! I can't believe Rumbelle has been broken! But I'm so glad Belle stood up for herself! You go girl! Those OQ feels tho! Omg the baby girl was called "Baby Hood" like OMG how adorable is that? And I loved the fact that Robin put Zelena in her place! Like you go mate! Don't take her shit!**

 **And I loved the Zelena and her green bean moment! I love Zelena as a villain but I think her going good could be interesting because she and Regina would have a great sister dynamic! My Snowing heart died as well! They talked about the shared heart! I couldn't believe it!**

 **AND OMG CAPTAIN DARK ONE! JUST OMG! Everyone seems to forget that Killian is the darkest dark one after centuries of darkness so I would keep that in mind and I also think there is another reason Killian called Emma an Orphan. Just think about this okay? What if he's doing an Emma? Acting evil but really he's good? Perhaps he needs to push her that far that she'll kill him and the darkness, making her the Saviour again! Just a theory but just keep in mind that Killian is the Darkest Dark One ever and he's been a villain for three centuries…**

 **I just loved the promo as well! Robin is getting into the thick of things and it's great! You go man just don't kill your bro cause that's kinda mean and he won't give you any turkey at Christmas. :') And I'm loving these subtle CaptainCharmingHood scenes as well! My favourite men all getting together 3**


End file.
